Hades and Poseidon
by an'rysse and dee
Summary: Hades is feeling down, Poseidon comes to visit will this visit bring peace or more trouble than has already started,Hades/Poseidon,Hades/Zeus and many more. Slash/Incest don't like don't read.
1. Hades and Poseidon

** Hades and Poseidon**

_Yes it's official; Hades and Poseidon are dating or together whatever you want to call it. This is my story about how it happened take a seat relax and enjoy the show._

Hades was in the underworld or his bedroom to be more exact. He was on his bed with his knees to his chest and his face buried. It's always been like this, every six months he's without his precious wife Persephone. He just spent those months in his castle moping around like the world has finally ended.

After finally getting tired of doing nothing he got up from his bed and went to his thrown room. He sat on his bone made thrown chair and looked at the skulls on the floor. To be honest he didn't really know how those got there but right now he didn't really care.

He just sat there looking into utter nothingness when something blue caught his eye. Now directly looking at it looked like water. The water was twirling around like a tornado when it started to form somebody. After what seemed like forever staring at the man forming in the water that he almost forgot

"Hello brother what are you thinking about?" Poseidon asked with that unbearable joyful voice.

"Oh a thousand ways to kill myself" Hades stated matter of fact he was actually thinking of ways to kill himself. _"Hmmm I wonder if any of that would work" _Hades thought_. "Probably not sometimes being a god is appalling"._

"Hello brother you still there?" Poseidon asked as he was starting to get worried about his brother.

Hades after finally remembering that he had company he turned his attention back to his brother. For some reason he started to gaze at his brother. Poseidon hasn't changed since the last time he saw him. He still had long white hair that reached his back, the same greenish/bluish eyes, broad shoulders, muscle defined body and was still about one foot taller than he was. He hated being the shortest out of the big three he felt so inferior.

At about 5 ft 9 Hades had midnight black hair with subtle blue streaks in them. His body type was Lilith with a defined muscle mass, blackish/bluish eyes that was set on an angelic face. If you saw him on the street you would have passé him as a teenager in his early twenties easily. Poseidon on the other hand looked like he was three yrs older which enraged him to no end.

"Hades "Poseidon asked starting to get a little impatient.

"What" Hades yelled he was mad because Poseidon was starting to piss him off?

"Nothing just calm down" said Poseidon rubbing Hades arms which is funny because he didn't remember coming down from his thrown. He looked into the eyes of Poseidon he could see worry written all over them. Hades was aimlessly staring into those eyes, he didn't know why but he felt comfort. It was strange because this was a brand new feeling, but he knew that this was comfort, comfort in his brother's arms.

"Hades I'm worried about you we all are" said Poseidon. Now Hades was confused why anyone would be worried about him. He was just about to ask that question when Poseidon interrupted with a statement.

"Every time Persephone is gone you go into a deep depression and we don't want you to hurt yourself" said Poseidon. Hades put his hands on Poseidon's and just holds it. Poseidon was shocked by the action but didn't move his hand away. The warmth on Hades hand felt so well on his he was practically dazed from the sensation.

"Why do you care so much, what do you want from me" Hades stated in this soft almost childish voice.

Poseidon was shocked never in all his life has Hades shown these types of emotions he thought that his brother didn't have them to begin with. Out of nowhere Hades wrapped his arms around Poseidon's waist and buried his face in his chest. Almost instantly put his arms around him and held onto his almost shielding him from his pain

"Hades" asked Poseidon, he stood there with Hades in his arm comforting him. He could feel something wet on his chest and was confused for a sec than he realized that Hades was crying..

Hades was embarrassed never in a million years have he ever cried in front of everybody. In fact he never cried at all. Unlike the other gods he didn't have his heart on his sleeves he had them buried down where no one would find them.

Poseidon could feel Hades embarrassment he didn't really want Hades to be embarrassed so he decided to apologize,

"Listen Hades I'm sorry for making you feel embarrassed" said Poseidon

When Hades heard that he was mad, who the fuck does Poseidon think he is that he can make Hades embarrassed. No one has ever and will never make him feel embarrassed. He pushed Poseidon straight in the eye with a lot of pent up anger.

"Who the fuck do you think you are you will never make me feel embarrassed, so get off your fucking high horse and leave" said Hades with anger radiating off him like waves.

A hurt look crossed Poseidon's face as he turned to leave. Hades felt a pang in his chest he didn't really want to hurt his brother he only wanted to be left alone.

"Poseidon I'm sorry" said Hades as he went to put his arms around Poseidon. "Don't leave me, please".

To be honest Poseidon didn't know what he was suppose to do a second ago Hades was bitching at him and wanted him to leave and now Hades was trying to stop him from leaving.

"Hades what do you want from me what do you want me to do?" said Poseidon. Hades just stood there with those eyes that he had dreamed about. He put his hand on Hades face, "Tell me, please" Poseidon said with the most hurt filled voice he ever heard he sounded like a little child.

"I feel so alone, nobody knows how I feel I'm the only one who's wife leaves me for six month every year, I wish I had somebody that I love and that will never leave me" Hades said.

"You have Persephone, sure she leaves every year but that doesn't mean you cant be with her"

"But I don't love her" Hades said which shocked Poseidon.

"If you didn't love her than why did you fight so hard for her?" said Poseidon.

"Because I need somebody, I know I'm not human but I still need to be loved" Hades said with his most honest voice.

"I loved you I always loved you Hades, I would do anything for you" Poseidon said as he leaned in and kissed Hades in the mouth. Hades leaned into the kiss when he stopped,

"I can't do this "said Hades he looked into Poseidon's eyes and said "I can't do this, it's not fair".

"What's not fair?" Poseidon asked.

"You have a wife, a wife who loves you and one you love very much" answered Hades.

"I love her but I'm not in love with her I'm in love with you".

"You're in love with me"

"Yes of course I love you I always been in love with you"

"But" Hades said while pausing.

"But what?, Hades please tell me "Poseidon asked in a pleading voice.

"I don't want my happiness to ruin some bodies life"

"Whose life would be ruined?"

"Well your wife" Hades stated

"Well how are we suppose to do this"

"I don't know" Hades stated


	2. Hades and Zeus

**Hades and Zeus**

Zeus sat on his throne something has been on his mind for a while; well it wasn't something more like a person a god to be exact. This god was no other than the beloved Hades, he didn't know when the thoughts started happening but he did know that these weren't any normal thoughts.

Well it wasn't just thoughts it was daydreams to and in these daydreams he did things, things he wouldn't have done otherwise. When he was daydreaming about the god he was usually laying down on his stomach with his ass wide open and Zeus was slamming his dick into him behind him.

To say the least Zeus didn't know what to do should he act out on them or should he just ignore the fantasies. He wanted to act out on them but he didn't know how he should. Should he just walk up to Hades and say hey I want to fuck you, or should he be more sensitive by trying to get close to him which could lead up to fucking.

Zeus wasn't sure how to handle the situation but one thing that he did know was that he was going to get Hades regardless. Neither did he care or gave a shit about Hades he just wanted him for his body and nothing else. As soon as he's finish with that he would throw him away like he wasn't anything. No matter how many times he said that he didn't know if he believes it.

Just keep on thinking it that's what he kempt on saying to himself, just keep on thinking that. When Zeus got out his train of thoughts he got up and started wandering around. He didn't know where he was going but right now he didn't really care.

Zeus heard voices these voices were filled with joy not a care in the world. It took him a while to realize that he was that he was in the great hall. With nothing better to do he stepped into the dining area and saw all his family sitting around the big dining room table. He looked at them almost trying to find something that he didn't know he was looking for.

Out of nowhere the face hit him like he was punched in the gut. Hades was there sitting really close to Poseidon and Poseidon had his hands on Hades lap. He suddenly felt very lightheaded like he was sick or something. He was feeling something strange he felt anger, anger that Poseidon got Hades first.

Zeus was drawn out his voice by Hera, "Honey you ok you look sick"? "Umm yes I'm fine" Zeus Still looking at Poseidon's hand on Hades lap. "Well come here and sit down we have good news to tell you" Hera said with a all to cheerful voice. Never less Zeus did as he was told and sat right next to his wife.

Now that he was finally seated he turned to look at Hades again but notice something very strange. Demeter and Hades were sitting right next to each other and they were speaking fondly to each other. If this was like any normal day Demeter would be talking about how he ruined her supposedly virgin daughter's life and Hades would tell her to go fuck herself.

Zeus looked at Hera as she started to talk when she said something that shook him to his very core. "Well as some of you might already know I want to announce this on the behalf of my brothers" she said as she looked at Hades and Poseidon, Hera looked at them and said "my brothers are in love with each other" and are going to get married. The room erupted with cheers, claps and congratulation but Zeus just sat there not saying a word.


	3. Zeus vs Poseidon the plan

** Zeus and Poseidon**

Zeus was in the balcony of Mt Olympus looking down at his kingdom. He stayed there and watches as the ocean water hit the dry drown dirt, it reminded him a lot of what had just happened barely an hour ago. It was still hard for him to digest what had happened.

_Zeus was just sitting there with an unreadable look on his face. Hera who didn't see her husband among the cheerful folks decided to find out why. Hera was turning to go find her husband when she saw him sitting on the chair seemingly unmoving frozen in time. She was started to get worried never has she seen her husband like this._

"_Zeus, honey is you okay"Hera asked walking over to her husband. She sat in the previous seat she sat before and put her hand on his cheek. "Love is you ok" said Hera as she caressed her husband's cheek. Zeus who had finally felt out of his haze looked at Hera with unrecognizable eyes that she has never seen on him before._

"_Yes love I'm fine" Zeus said forcing a smile. Hera who decided it was best to leave it there go up and started conversing with her family, but now and then she would turned back and glance at her husband._

_Zeus watching the whole thing unravel in front of him was just sitting and watches as the whole thing transpires. Poseidon and Hades were in the middle of the room dancing hand in hand when Hades pulls Poseidon towards him then leaning up planting a kiss on Poseidon's lips. Poseidon didn't hesitate when he crushed their bodies together._

_Zeus in a fit of rage slammed his hand on the table splitting it in half. Everybody was staring at him he felt like an enemy in his own houses all their eyes were on him. With an angry grunt he got up and headed for his bedroom._

Zeus still staring onward didn't realize a person behind him until their arms were around him. He flinched realizing that he wasn't the only person in the room. "You feel so tense" Hera said softly kissing the back his neck. Figuring that her husband wasn't going to speak she decided to take matters into her own hands.

Putting her hands on his chest she slid them down to his stomach and finally his crotch. She started caressing him almost making him hard. "What the hell are you doing woman" Zeus spat out. "Oh nothing just playing with my husband, you do remember were married don't you" Hera asked seductively.

"Well right now I'm not in the mood" said Zeus angrily. "Who is she, who's the whore your fucking with… tell me" Hera spat angrily.

"Woman what are you talking about"? "I'm talking about you cheating on me with this fucking whore". "Honey there is no whore" Zeus said trying to stop Hera from crying. "You don't want to have sex you don't even find me attractive" commented Hera wiping the tears off her face.

"Love I do find you attractive, it's just that I'm not emotionally into it" said as Hera started to uncontrollably cry. Zeus took his hand and he caressed his wife's face. "Love your sick you can't go on like this, maybe you need to take a vacation to visit mother as long as you want" Zeus said kissing Hera on the lip but he was really thinking of Hades. "Yes, yes your right" Hera said nodding her head in an uncontrollable way.

Zeus lifted his hand wipe the black tears from her face. "Common you need your rest your leaving first thing tomorrow morning" all Hera could do was nod. Zeus almost felt sorry he didn't mean to give his wife a mental breakdown it just happened and now he's going to fix it.

Zeus held his wife bridal style and laid her on the bed. "Zeus I love you, do you love me"? Hera was looking at him waiting for an answer "go to sleep honey" Zeus said as Hera closed her eyes and fell to sleep.

With Hera asleep Zeus took this opportunity to search for Hades and Poseidon. He walked out the door making sure to close the door quietly not wanting to wake his wife. It didn't take him that long to find them knowing that they were staying in Poseidon's old room.

He decided to knock not wanting to walk in on anything but it at least it would be a good chance to see Hades naked. "Come in" a voice said, Zeus walked into the room and was hit by the smell of sex. "So what made you come here brother" Hades asks. It was the first time they talked for months maybe a few years but right now it didn't really matter.

"Can't a guy visit his brothers" Zeus said in a fake voice which must have sounded real because they bought it. "Of course you can we would hub you if we weren't naked at the moment. "It's okay I would hug to if I weren't feeling so down" said Zeus in a sad voice.

"Well its Hera I think she lost her mind" said Zeus in his sad voice. "What do you mean" asked Hades. "She's been feeling insecure lately and I can't help feeling like it was my fault" answered Zeus. "She accused me of cheating on her again and she started to go bat shit crazy, so tomorrow she's going over to stay with mom" said Zeus.

"Brother is she okay is you ok"? "Yes I think so it's just too much to digest, I failed her she needed me and I couldn't help her I'm a bad husband" "Zeus it's not your fault it happened and now you have to deal with it buck up and take care of everything for her make her leave to mom's peaceful" said Hades sounding older than he looks. "Your right brother thank you for the advice I appreciated it" Zeus said thanking Hades.

It was morning time and almost time for Hera to go. Rhea was expecting her youngest daughter do to her breakdown she had a place in New York and had the condo all ready for her. When Hera reached the condo she seemed off her hair was held up in a messed up pony tail and she didn't seem to know where she was.

Rhea couldn't help but look at her daughter her heart broke by the condition she was in. "Sweetheart come in you look tired" Rhea said looking at the bags under her daughter's eyes. She was so preoccupied with Hera that she didn't even notice Zeus standing behind her.

"Hello mother Zeus said, "oh hello darling how are you feeling" asked Rhea. "fine mother just a little unnerved" answered Zeus. "If you need anything, anything at all call me alright". "Yes mother I will" Zeus watched as his mother closed the door with Hera's eyes watching him through the declining crack.

Zeus was happy but not to happy he lost his wife of course but he'll soon get over that. Zeus trued from the hallway and started to walk out of the building, with Hera gone there's nothing stopping him from getting Hades Well maybe Poseidon of course. 


End file.
